With rapid development of economy and gradually increase of human's living standard, the consumption of woods is further increased, which results in rising price of wooden products. Especially those woods with good quality will be exhausted as time goes on due to slow growing speed and heavy deforestation. Currently, most consumers are increasingly seeking life quality, and there is more and more strong demand for solid wood floor. The only solution to solve the problem is to find new solution to replace solid wood with excellent quality. One common solution in our society is to adopt other materials to manufacture composite floor board, however, the quality of most composite floor boards cannot be compared with the solid wood floors, that is, existing composite floor boards cannot reach the strength and stability of the solid wood floors.